Freckles
by de tournesol amour
Summary: Gale finds something intriguing on Madge and can't seem to get over it. What is it? A long trail of freckles. One-shot.


Her hands were cold when she touched his chest, her small hands pressing into the muscle. His breath caught and she smiled slightly up at him. Her denim romper separated his lips from her illuminated pale skin. Her long golden curls spread out on the thin material of the black pillowcase, shone under the dim artificial light in his bedroom.

She pressed her head back towards the headboard, exposing her neck to his wandering, faintly chapped, lips. His hands roamed her hips and down to her smoothed legs. He hiked up her leg around his waist, pulling them closer together. He ducked down, lightly kissing her thigh, causing the girl to squirm.

He dragged her down, completely underneath him, aligning his lips with hers. The skinny straps on her little shoulders were brushed aside by Gale. She was lifted off the mattress with one broad hand and the fabric exposed the white lace covered push-up bra. Her breath was light and airy as it escaped her delicate plump lips.

Her chest rose and fell under his nose and the skin bubbled with little Goosebumps wherever he traveled. His lips brushed across the tops of her milky white breasts. She arched her back bringing herself closer to the stubble on his chin. He moved down her chest, pulling the one-piece down with him. Little freckles appeared under her ribcage and danced along the skin and surrounded her crooked belly-button.

He pulled the romper even farther, showing off more of the brown freckles cascading down the left side of her body. His fingers trailed over the skin and she bit her lip, cutting away a flirtatious smile forming, "Does that tickle?" he whispered, her smile appeared and she couldn't hide it.

She nodded slowly, closing her soft blue eyes. He repeated the motion and her eyes popped open to give him a glare. Gale towed the dark blue fabric down over her legs and onto the ground next to the twin bed. The freckles disappeared under her light pink cotton underwear and over the curve of her hip onto her back.

"Can I count these?" he murmured, raising a dark eyebrow and began kissing down the thick line of lightened brown patches. She moaned something incoherent. He decided that meant yes. His lips pressed into the soft skin once more before sitting back.

Her vulnerability was alluring and the radiant blush on her cheeks was beautiful in the little light that they had. Her eyelashes casted shadows under her eyes and her small plump pink lips were open vaguely and her tongue darting out to moisten her dry mouth.

Gale smoothed over the path, pulling back the thick band of underwear. The freckles were larger now and took over what little space there had to be had. They scattered across the creamy flesh as if they were running from his nomadic fingertips.

The young man leaned down, his shadow darkening the skin. His warm, moistened lips pressed into the tender skin there. She sputtered a breath and gasped, groping at the dark sheets with her little fists. His lips lowered and her head pressed harder into the pillow.

Her breathing picked up and she held back little moans. Gale hid his smile on her warm thigh and she squeaked something about him being a jerk. The light above them flickered and he nudged the trail again. "One, two, three…" he whispered and his tongue poked the skin, "four, five, six" she squirmed again. "Seven, eight, nine"

"Stop- I tried already" she panted, "too many to count"

"That's sexy" he murmured and placed a hand between her legs, spreading them a degree. "Ten" his breath tickled and she shivered away from him, causing his hand to come in contact with skin. She groaned. "Eleven" his voice low and husky, "twelve"

"Stop teasing" she pleaded, his smiled

"Thirteen"

"Gale" she cried out, "stop" she pushed on his shoulder, "teasing" she sighed. His hand moved back to her hip and hovered there for a moment. He brushed his slender fingers over her side and she erupted with unwanted giggles.

"Ticklish" he grinned and laughed with her.

"Now you've ruined the moment" she pouted and he lay out next to her, the wild golden curls surrounding his head.

"I love you" she whispered

"I love you too" he leaned over and fleetingly took her lips with his. As soon as their lips were together, they were apart and Madge leaned forward to find them again. He brushed a hand over her cheek and smiled. He looked back down at her exposed side.

"They're just freckles, Gale" she sighed and moved closer to his parted lips.

"They're beautiful" he said and turned her over with a push of a hand. They freckles took over her hip and under the cotton fabric. He caught her watching him and he smirked. She sighed and sat up, looking back at his fingers prodding at the skin.

All at once the girl under him was gone. She was standing next to the bed with her hands picking up the lost fabric on the floor. He groaned and thumped back on the pillow, rubbing his eyes. A cool hand touched his neck and moved down his chest.

He looked through his fingers at the girl in front of him. She was beaming, her face transfigured with humor and splendor. He sat up and moved her onto his lap. Their noses touched and he molded his lips with hers. Taking in her scent of strawberry and vanilla, he pulled her hair away from her face.

Kissing across the bridge of her nose, down her cheek, along her jaw, the swell of her lips, the curve of her ear. His girl mewed into his ear and drooped forward onto his chest. "Oh, Madge" he whispered.


End file.
